In the middle of two teen wolves
by 0809m
Summary: For Stiles deal with werewolves; two mates; hunters; a broody alpha; is easy than deal with two moody teenagers; two moody teen wolves. Sequel to "Still in the middle" where Stiles and his mates deal with parenting, hunters and tons of problems. Slash OT3
1. Arguing and Fighting

**Hello everyone; here is the third and probably last part of this series. It have a huge time skip. There will be some flashback to explain some things. **

**Anyway thanks to Quillcox who beta-ed this**

**Disclaimer: i don't own teen wolf i just i wish i have.**

**Summary: For Stiles deal with werewolves; two mates; hunters; a broody alpha; is easy than deal with two moody teenagers; two moody teen wolves.**

Sequel to "Still in the middle" where Stiles and his mates deal with parenting, hunters and tons of problems

**Relashionships/Characters: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey (OT3), Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Hailey McCall (oc), Camden Lahey (oc), Tyler McCall (oc), Daniel Lahey (oc), others oc nesesary for the story, Allison Argent**

* * *

In the middle of two teen wolves

Chapter 1: Arguing and fighting

"Ms. McCall, are you even listening to me?" the teacher snapped, irritated by the girl's attitude.

"Sorry, Mr. Harris. I was distracted by your hideous glasses" the brunette girl replies, while checking her nails. Hailey McCall had long brown hair, tanned olive skin and brown eyes.

"That's it. Detention for you," the teacher ordered. The girl sighed; she really hates that guy. She didn't know why that teacher hates her so much. Lucky for her, the bell rings just in time. She was just about to give him another sarcastic remark.

"Hailey, you really need to stop responding to Mr. Harris. Dad is going to be pissed at you for getting detention," a tall teen with dark blonde hair and blue eyes said to her.

"Cam, that moron hates me. It's not my fault," she replies, not caring about what her brother suggested.

"Derek is going to be angry when you're late for training," the boy comments, walking besides his sister. She shrugs, ignoring that statement, and rushing away from her brother as fast as she could.

"So I heard you have detention. Could you been more pathetic?" a female voice says behind the tanned girl. Hailey turned around to find none other than Jackie Whittemore: a blonde freshman bitch, who has also been Hailey's mortal enemy since childhood.

"Oh, bite me, Whittemore!" she exclaimed.

"I heard that you are just as moronic as your dad," the girl says, obviously provoking her. Hailey was know for having an horrible temper. She snaps at anything, and when she does, her eyes flash blue for a second. Then she punched the girl right in her nose. Everyone in the hallway stopped dead in their tracks.

"Bitch," the blonde girl says. But before she could attack, a strong grip on her shoulder stopped her.

"Girls, my office now," Peter Hale, the school principal, said in his typical amused tone.

Stiles was fuming. He just had succeeded putting Daniel, his younger son, to sleep when a freaking phone call interrupted him.

Stiles is now 34 years old. He has a wonderful life, he's lived in Beacon Hills his whole life, and he has no plans to change that.

His life is as weird as it is perfect. He has two werewolves for mates, along with four children.

He became a writer. His books are fictional. They're about a town filled with supernatural beings.

Scott became a vet and now works with Dr. Deaton as his partner. Isaac is the new sheriff's deputy since Stiles' father retired two years ago and finally married Melissa McCall.

Stiles loves his children and his mates. He would do anything for them. Which, incidentally, he's already done.

When he was 21 and the twins were two, he was diagnosed with cancer. The same type his mother had. He didn't hesitate to ask Derek for the bite. Stiles Stilinski is now a werewolf. Scott had been pissed with him for it. He understood once he got the real reason for his actions. Stiles couldn't abandon his kids.

When the twins were five all of them fall into heat again; and it was hard because all of them had to be separated. Unfortunately, Scott set himself free and Stiles became pregnant again.

Tyler is ten and is Scott's clone. A year ago another heat came, and Isaac wanted another kid. Nine months later, Daniel was born.

Stiles loves all his children. He just sometimes wishes that the older ones were a little less like him.

Hailey physically looks like Scott, but her personality is just like Stiles'. Trouble follows her everywhere.

Camdem is no saint either. He looks like a younger Isaac, he is the star lacrosse player, and he's popular. His twin is the exact opposite. She is no outcast, but she is the classy 'bad girl'Also, both are werewolves.

Tyler hasn't wolfed out yet; but the older ones shifted for the first time when they were twelve.

In the pack, he has the most kids. Lydia and Jackson have a girl a year younger than the twins. Erica and Boyd have a cute little three year old boy.

Derek is still his grumpy self, but he became a better alpha over time. Peter…Peter is still a creep.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asked, entering the principal office with his son in his arms.

"Stiles, take a seat." Peter said. The younger man huffs, but obeyed, sitting right besides his daughter. "Like you already know, I had to call you because Hailey get into a fight again. For the third time this school year. I'm afraid that have no other choice than suspend her." Peter said, feeling sympathy for the beta.

"Oh my god, you are so grounded." Stiles told his daughter. "With whom?"

"Jackie Whittemore. Apparently those two girls are just like their dads." the older man commented, aware of how much Jackson and Scott hated each other in high school.

"You are in so much trouble, Hailey. What would have happened if you shifted in front of everyone?" Stiles demanded.

"Well, I didn't. Besides, I have better control than anyone. And she started it!" Hailey responded.

After some more talking and lots of warning from Peter, Stiles leaves the school with his two children.

Candem was going to be late for his next class. Damn his sister for always getting him in trouble. His dad just warned him to be careful. He was not paying attention, however, and he suddenly crashed into someone, sending his and the other person's books to the floor.

"Sorry." he apologized, kneeling to collect his books. He looks up and saw the most beautiful girl. She had brown eyes and dark long hair, just like a Disney Princess.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I'm lost." the girl said, standing up.

"You're new?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm Victoria, but everyone calls me Vick." she greeted, offering a hand.

"I'm Camdem, but everyone calls me Cam." he responded, taking her hand.

"What class do you have?" he asked, trying to not flirt.

"History." she replied, making eye contact with him.

"I have the same. I'll show you the way." he said, flashing a smile to her.

"Great."

"Dad!" a little tanned boy exclaimed, running to his father.

"Hey buddy! How was school?" a 34 year old Scott McCall asks to his younger son.

"Really boring." the boy replied.

"Well, let's go home." the man said, leading his son to his car.

When they got home, Scott flinched at the shouts going inside.

"Go upstairs and do your homework, OK? I need to talk to Daddy." Scott said softly to his scared son. The little boy nodded and made his way upstairs.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, entering the kitchen to find his mate and his daughter still screaming.

"Dad wants to take my bike away." Hailey said, clearly annoyed.

"Why?" Scott questioned.

"Your daughter got suspended for fighting again." Stiles said, furiously chopping some vegetables.

"You did what?" Scott demanded, looking at the annoyed teenager.

"You guys are ruining my life." the girl snapped before storming out of the room.

"That girl is unbelievable." Stiles muttered.

"She's a teenager." Scott said, sneaking his arms around Stiles' waist while kissing his neck.

"I know. Derek is furious when we ditch training."

"Hey." a voice greeted. Both men turned around to see Isaac taking a seat on the table; his uniform still on.

"How was work?" Stiles asked, untangling himself from Scott to give his other mate a chaste kiss.

"Nothing interesting, but Derek called me. I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Isaac responded.

"What did he want?" Scott questioned, his voice filled with concern.

"A neighbor pack contacted him and they told that some hunters were spotted making their way to Beacon Hills." the blue eyed man replied.

"Shit. Now we need to be cautious." Stiles said, taking a seat. He was worried. They've had to deal with some rogue hunters over the years. Some of them tried to attack everyone in the pack. Including the children.

"We're going to have to warn the kids, and double the training sessions." Scott said, letting out a breath.

"I'm going to call Cam. He texted me today asking to go on a date. I don't care if he gets mad. I need him home now." Stiles left the kitchen to call his son. One time a hunter came for the twins, and Stiles was so furious that he killed the monster with his bare claws.

"I just hope that everything turns out fine." Isaac whispered, and Scott nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please let know what you think**


	2. Busted!

Thanks to Quillcox who edited and corrected this

* * *

In the middle of two teen wolves

Chapter 2: Busted

Stiles was completely drained. He'd spent the last thirty minutes changing, feeding and getting his baby to sleep.

"3 AM. That's a record," he muttered, returning to his bedroom.

"Rough night?" Scott asked, lying on the bed. The tanned man was shirtless, showing his (still) amazing body. Isaac was on the night shift so it was just the two of them.

"Don't even think about it, Scott. I'm too tired to be in the mood," Stiles replied, while lifting the blankets so he could lie down.

"But Stiles, we haven't had a day of just the two of us in a month!" Scott whined.

"Alright, alright, just kiss me," Stiles said. Scott didn't hesitate and he hungrily kissed his mate.

Stiles completely forgot his exhaustion. He melted into the kiss, responding to it with all the energy he could muster.

"You're so. Freaking. Hot," the honey eyed man muttered, before stripping in a blink of an eye. Scott didn't waste time to take off the boxers he was wearing.

"I love you," Scott said, while putting his body above Stiles'. Both started to rock their hips, desperate to have more friction.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I'm just going to go back to sleep," Stiles said, trying to downplay the volume of his moans.

Scott chuckled before grabbing the lube from their nightstand and put some on his fingers.

"Don't bother with the preparation. I'm a werewolf too, you know. Just put it and any injury you accidentally cause will heal," Stiles reminded his mate.

"How romantic," Scott commented, laughing. Then he put some lube on his aching member and positioned himself before Stiles' entrance, and slowly entered his lover's tight heat.

"Holy fuck," Stiles swore.

"You okay?" Scott asked, concerned.

"Just start slow," Stiles replied, trying to relax. In matter of seconds Scott started to thrust his hips, causing both wolves to moan in pleasure.

"Faster, Scott, I'm not going to break," Stiles said, gasping from pleasure.

Both were concentrating so much on each other, what with the moaning, the kissing, and the cursing, that they didn't hear the pitter-patter of little feet in the hallway. Or the bedroom door opening.

"Dad, what are you doing to Daddy?" a little voice questioned. The two adults froze, ever so thankful for the sheet that was covering the lower half of their bodies.

"Tyler! What are you doing here?" Stiles said in a panic, pushing his mate off of him.

"I had a nightmare and I'm scared," the mini-Scott whimpered.

"I'll be right with you, baby, go back to your room," his Stiles softly said from the bed. Tyler nodded and left his parent's room with a lot of questions in his little nine year old head.

Once the door was closed, Scott couldn't contain his amusement and started laughing, which earned himself a hard punch to the shoulder.

"This is not funny. Our nine year old son just caught us in bed! Now stop laughing, you moron," Stiles exclaimed, while putting his clothes.

"Stiles, just tell him that we were wrestling, or playing, or something. That's what my parents told me when I caught them," Scott said, still chuckling.

"Bastard," Stiles insulted, before exiting the room.

After putting Tyler to sleep and explaining that his fathers were just messing around and nothing serious was going on, Stiles got back into bed, only to find a sleeping Scott. He sighed and tucked himself in under the covers, thanking every god and divine being that he didn't need to give his nine year old The Talk.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Morning," Isaac greeted, stepping inside the kitchen the next morning.

"It's noon," Stiles said. "Bad shift?"

"Worst shift ever. Why the house is so quiet?" the blue eyed man wondered, taking a seat.

"Well, Scott's working, the kids are in school, and Melissa took Daniel because she and my dad wanted to spend a day with their youngest grandson. She said that she'll pick Tyler up from school."

"We're alone?"

"Yes. The only thing I had to do was some errands, and I already took care of that," Stiles responded. "Why? What are you thinking?" he asked, the moment he saw his mate smirk.

"You, me, naked, in every room of this house," Isaac said.

"I like the way you think," Stiles replied, before launching himself at Isaac's lap, sneaking his arms around the taller man's neck while pressing desperate kisses around the other's jaw, neck and lips.

"You are so eager today," Isaac commented, kissing Stiles with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Stiles chose to ignore that statement and removed his lover's t-shirt. They kept kissing, completely oblivious to the car that had just parked outside the house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You sure your parents aren't home?" Vick mumbled, between kisses.

"Yeah, they're out," Cam murmured, against her lips, pushing her through the front door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Someone just opened the front door," Stiles said, stopping the kissing.

"Damn it. If it's Scott I'm going to murder him," Isaac muttered putting his shirt on.

Both made their way out of the kitchen into the living room, their eyes widening at the sight of their oldest son making out with a girl on the couch.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Isaac asked, making the teens jump from their position.

"Dad! This is not what it looks like!" Cam exclaimed, sitting awkwardly on the couch next to his girlfriend.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Stiles said to his son, trying not to show how angry he was.

"I'm Vick. His girlfriend," the girl greeted, quite awkwardly.

"Cam, introduce us," Isaac ordered, chuckling slightly at his son embarrassment.

"Vick, these are my dads," the boy said, his face flushed.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Back to school," Stiles said.

"I'll wait for you in the car," Vick said, storming out of the room.

"You're grounded, big time," Stiles said to his son once the girl was out.

"When did you meet this girl?" Isaac questioned.

"Two weeks ago. She's new," the boy mumbled.

"Just two weeks? We have hunter on our tails, and you go and date the first new girl, not knowing anything about her?!"

"She is not a hunter! I can date whoever I want! You guys can't stop me! I can take care of myself," the boy snapped, before storming out of the house.

"Were we like this when we were teenagers?" Stiles asked.

"No, he got that attitude from you," the taller man replied.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"C'mon grandma, why won't you buy me this?" Tyler whined, looking at all the products on the shelves.

"Because your dad would kill me," Melissa said, laughing at her grandson's pout.

"Grandpa is way more fun," the boy pouted.

They kept buying groceries, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"Scott had a kid with Stiles," the woman murmured, from the passenger seat in the car.

"We can't hunt children. That is against the code," the man in the passenger seat said.

"With this pack, the code doesn't count," she said, her voice filled with authority.

"Your grandfather would be so proud," the man said.


	3. She's back

**Hey.**

**First of all i want to thank to Quillcox who did the amazing editing job.**

**Now i need to clarify some things, in this verse werewolves with blue eyes are those who were born werewolves. Since i wrote this way before that "Visionary" aired. Another thing i want to add is about the alpha pack, that happened but completely different from the show, since in here Erica and Boyd are alive, and Jackson never went to London, but probably I'll explain that in a flashback later on, also Cora and the twins will be part of this just because i love them, that also has an explanation.**  
**Anyway let me know what you think.**

* * *

In the middle of two teen wolves

Chapter 3: She's back

"I just don't understand why we have to babysit him! Why can't Grandma do it?" and annoyed Hailey asked.

"Because Grandma is going to take care of Daniel. And you two are grounded," Stiles replied.

"But I don't wanna stay here with them!" Tyler whined from the couch.

"I know, baby, but we have things to do," Stiles softly told his son.

"Dad, this is so unfair! I don't understand why we have to train two times a week but we can't be in Pack meetings!" Cam complained.

"Because this meeting is for adults. Not moody teenagers," Isaac said, entering the room.

"C'mon, Isaac. You three behave. Love you guys!" Stiles said. In response, he received a chorus of grunts.

"D'you think they'll be okay?" Stiles asked his mate.

"They're gonna be fine. Let's go, Scott's going to meet us at Derek's and we don't want to be late. Plus, we still have to drop Daniel with Melissa," the blue eyed man responded, starting the car.

"I just have a bad feeling," Stiles whispered, resting his head on the seat.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why are you late this time?" Derek asked when Stiles and Isaac arrived at the Hale house.

"Have you ever tried to deal with two teenagers who refuse to listen to you?" Stiles sarcastically spat at his alpha.

"Yes. When I bit most of you" the alpha replied, smirking. Stiles scowled and sat on Scott's lap.

"Don't try to lie to us, Derek, we know you love us," Erica joked. After all these years, she still looks stunning, and her bad girl image is still with her. Lydia also still looks gorgeous. Jackson and Boyd just look more grown up but the years are being gentle with them. Werewolf genes, most likely.

"Any news of the hunters?" Isaac asked, taking a seat on one of the couches next to Stiles and Scott.

"No, but Cora contacted me, and she's coming to visit, so we'll have more people just in case," Peter answered.

Stiles sighed. This situation is way too stressing. If they need Cora (Derek's younger sister who showed up with the Alpha Pack in their freshman year of college. She doesn't live here because after defeating the alphas with the help of Ethan and Aiden (who were both part of the Alpha Pack), she and Danny went away with them. Ethan mated with Danny and Cora with Aiden. They now have their own pack but always come to help when they need to.), then things must be very dire indeed.

"Anyone have anything to say?" Derek asked, after a while of some discussing.

"Yeah," Stiles said, lifting his hand. "I was thinking…we need to include our children more in the Pack Business. Not just in training." he said.

"I have to agree with him. My daughter shifted six months ago. She needs to be included in this," Lydia agreed.

"No. We don't need whiny teenagers regarding anything, with the exception of training," Derek replied.

"Derek, when we were teens, we had to attend these meetings," Scott complained.

"Yes, because I didn't have a choice in the matter," the Alpha answered.

"I have to agree with Derek. Having Stilinski twins here is like having three Stiles', and I can not take that," Jackson argued.

"Oh, yes, because your daughter is sunshine. She is just like you." Scott spat.

"Well your's is no saint," Jackson retorted.

"Jackson, for the love of God. Shut up before I claw your dick off!" Stiles shouted.

"Never ending fighting," Erica murmured to Lydia. The redhead nodded. It's always the same.

"All of you shut up!" Derek roared flashing his Alpha eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is a bad idea," Cam muttered to his sister as they were arriving at the park next to the woods not so far from the Hale house.

"Well this brat wanted to go to the park," Hailey said, pointing at her little brother.

"I am not a brat!" the boy whined, sticking his tongue at her.

"I'm just so damn tired of always being left in the dark, with only tons of warnings to 'be careful'. How can we 'be careful' if we don't know anything?" the girl asked.

"Can I play there?" the boy asked, pointing at some game.

"Sure, go ahead, bud," Cam softly replied. The boy nodded happily before running to play. "We're gonna be so grounded after this."

"Naw, just play it cool" the girls said.

After that the twins were chatting and laughing. Despite popular belief, they get along very well. They knew all about the deal with their dad and his mates. They know that biologically they are only half brothers, but they still have an unlikely bond. They're still twins.

"What a nice day, don't you think?" a woman asked, sitting on the bench besides the twins.

"I guess so," Cam carefully replied. The woman had a strange scent.

"Your face is very familiar," the woman said to Hailey, smiling. "Are you related to Scott McCall?" she questioned.

"He's my father," the girl answered, eyeing the woman.

"I used to date him," the woman said, her expression now extremely serious. The twins' eyes widened. They had no idea that Scott dated other people before their dad.

"Well, this was a very nice chitchat, but we have to go now. Nice to meet you," Cam said, standing up nervously. His sister did the same. Without a second thought, they rushed to their little brother to get him out of there as fast as possible.

"We're leaving now," Hailey announced.

"But we just got here," the little kid whined.

"We have to get out of here," Cam whispered.

"Hey, you! Boy! I stabbed your father fifteen times!" the woman said, referring to Cam.

"Fuck," the twins simultaneously cursed.

"Get them!" the woman exclaimed. Two large man appeared out of nowhere, both with a crossbow in their hands.

"Scared, little pups?" the woman mocked.

"Run. I'll distract them," Hailey whispered. Cam nodded and grabbed Tyler's midsection and made his way to the forest in front of the park.

"See if you can take me," Hailey snarled, her eyes flashing an icy blue, her long and sharp teeth appearing.

The hunters started to shoot, which she easily dodged. She let out a loud growl and clawed one of the hunter's face whilst pushing the other, causing him to fall on his ass.

"See ya later, bitch!" the she wolf mocked before running on all fours into the forest as fast as possible, completely missing the angry expression on the woman's face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The meeting was done, but all the members decided to stay a little while longer to hang out, seeing as lately they have had barely any time to spend with each other. They were chatting and drinking in the living room when the front door slammed open.

"Put me down!" a little voice complained.

"What are you guys doing here?" Derek asked, once everyone spotted the twins and Tyler.

"Hunters! They attacked us in the park!" Cam babbled, completely out of breath.

"You guys disobeyed me!" Stiles exclaimed, while checking his children for injuries.

"We're okay, we got out perfectly fine," Hailey said.

"You put your little brother in danger! You were supposed to say in the house," Scott said, anger and worry filling his voice.

After a few minutes, everyone was calmed down. The adults asked the teens to explain what happened.

"We were in the park, and this woman came up to us out of nowhere, and she started asking about us and our father. She told me she dated him before. I managed to distract them and we get away," Hailey explains. The adult's eyes widened.

"She's back," Stiles said. No one could believe it. After all these years, she was back.

Allison had returned.


	4. You want to bet?

Thanks to Quillcox who beta-ed this

In the middle of two teen wolves

Chapter 4: You want to bet?

Hailey let out a loud roar and she charged at her opponent, pushing them down to the ground.

"Okay! That's enough!" Derek ordered.

"You'll never beat me," Hailey said, proud of herself.

"Will you shut up? You cheat," Jackie said, the anger and frustration clear in her voice.

"You're just not as fast as me. You don't have a good fighting strategy," Hailey retorted, angering the other girl even more.

Derek grumbled something under his breath. He is so done with teenagers. He should just castrate all the betas.

"For the love of god, shut up!" the alpha ordered the two bickering teens.

"She started it" Hailey exclaimed.

"I did not!" the younger girl returned.

"Enough! Derek is going to have a stroke any minute now!" Stiles joked, making his way out the house, with Jackson and Lydia behind him.

"You should keep your daughter on a leash, Stilinski," Jackson said. "She definitely has some serious attitude issues."

"Jackson, cut it out," Lydia warned.

"Oh really? Maybe you're just jealous because my daughter is as great a fighter as me," Stiles said.

"You want to bet?" Jackson said, flashing his blue eyes and charging at Stiles.

"I am done with this," Derek mumbled.

Stiles smiled at his alpha's comment, and then dodged Jackson's attack. His eyes flashed yellow and he let out a loud growl. When Jackson charged at him again, he grabbed him by his shoulder at threw the other beta to the ground.

"Don't mess with me, Jackson," Stiles said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I am definitely done with this," a very frustrated Derek mumbled. Then he entered the house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I trust that girl as far as any person with normal strength could throw her," Erica said from the passenger seat of the cruiser.

Same here." Isaac agreed with his pack mate. Both were on patrol and decided to keep an eye on the school. He hated the fact that he is spying his oldest son, but he just doesn't trust the boy's girlfriend, Victoria Reed. She doesn't have any record at any place. It's like if she had no past. He is not sure yet but the similarities between her and Allison are way too high. And to top it all off, this girl came to town at the same time as Allison.

"Maybe it's nothing," Erica said.

"Something is off about that girl. Why, of all the guys in school, did she choose him?"

"Isaac, your son is popular, handsome, and he is your and Stiles' son. She might actually like him," Erica replied.

"Are you trying to be optimistic?" Isaac asked.

"I'm bad at it, I know," the blonde woman said.

"Yeah, you do," Isaac smiled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why are you watching my brother make out with his girlfriend?" Hailey asked, from behind Jackie.

"I hate that girl," the blonde girl mumbled.

"Oh my god, you are jealous! You," she said, pointing at Jackie, "have a crush on Cam!" Hailey laughed. Both girls saw Cam glaring at them from the other side of the hallway. Damn super hearing.

"Shut up McCall, I really don't like her. I overheard my parents talking about this girl. She came to town at the same time that the hunters did. She could be easily be one of them," the younger girl replied.

"Now that you mention it, she does looks like a younger version of the woman who attacked us at the park," the tanned girl commented. And then, without any warning, Jackie grabbed Hailey by the arms and started dragging her to the bathroom.

"Why did you bring me to the bathroom? You must know i don't swing that way, but I'm totally cool with experimenting," Hailey mocked.

"Sometimes I really hate your sarcasm," the younger teen said. "I overheard them making plans to go to the lacrosse field for a special date or something. She's probably going to ambush him there."

"We should call our parents," Hailey said, pulling out her cell phone.

"No, we can do this for ourselves and prove to that adults about how much we're capable of," the blonde girl said.

"I can't believe we are in agreement about something," Hailey mumbled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We're going to school to do what?" Scott asked, carefully watching the road.

"To look for our kids. None of them is answering their phones, and Lydia told me that Jackie isn't as well," Stiles responded.

"If you say so. I asked your dad to pick Tyler up from school," Scott agreed knowing that it's pointless to talk with Stiles when he is overprotective mom.

Once they get to the school they see Isaac and Erica standing outside the cruiser.

"Hey!" Stiles greeted, giving his other mate a peck on lips.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked.

"School ended fifteen minutes ago and we haven't seen the kids yet. None of them have any sort of meeting or practice either," Erica replied.

"Do you think something happened?" Stiles asked, not about to start freaking out.

"Not yet," Isaac responded. Then a shot and some screams rang out.

"What about now?" Erica asked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"This is so hot," Cam mumbled against his girlfriend's lips.

"You have no idea," Vick replied. They were making out in the middle of the lacrosse field. It was a really romantic scene. The boy was so engrosses with his girlfriend that he didn't hear the two pair of footsteps approaching them.

"Okay little girl, what's your business with my brother?" Hailey asks, causing the the couple split apart.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked.

"Don't lie to us again. Lahey, stop thinking with your dick and pay attention!" Jackie said, smirking. The girl's heartbeat jumped at the question.

"Who are you?" Hailey asked.

"I'm Victoria Reed. I just moved to town. What is this about?" the girl replied. Cam's eyes widened. She was lying.

"You're lying," he said, slowly backing away from her, and closer to his sister and pack mate. The sadness was evident in his eyes.

"I can't believe you caught me," the girl mumbled. She had evidently forgotten about werewolf hearing. "My name is Victoria Argent. Guys, come on out!"

On cue, four guys appeared. One of them shot an arrow at the kids. Hailey snagged it out of midair.

"Guys, run!" Jackie exclaimed. The three of them rushed back to the school, with the hunters trailing after them. Cam was furious. How could he be so stupid? He stopped running and turned around.

"Cam, what the hell are you doing?" Hailey asked when she realizes that her brother was going back.

"I'm going to kill her" the teen growled, not looking back. His eyes flashed blue, his claws extended.

"Damn it," Hailey said, rushing after him.

Jackie stood, frozen, for a moment.

"Oh screw it," she said, and ran after the twins.

"How could you?" Cam asked, dodging one of the hunter's shots.

"Listen, puppies, we're going to take you so we can catch your parents and the rest of your stupid pack," Allison said, stepping into view "Good job, honey." Allison told her fifteen year old daughter. Vick smiled. Her mother's appreciation didn't come often.

The teens fully shifted, looking incredibly mad.

"You want to bet?" The voice came out of thin air as Stiles appeared from behind the elder hunter. He punched Allison's back, causing her to fall on the ground. Vick tried to stab the man, but she stood still when she saw a pair of yellow eyes and big teeth snarling at her.

"Get away from my sons." Stiles was infuriated. Meanwhile Scott, Isaac, and Erica were knocking the other hunters unconscious.

"Scott," Allison whispered, lifting herself from the ground. Only to be stopped by Stiles' foot on her back.

"Allison, give me one reason about why I shouldn't kill you right now," Scott screamed, extremely furious.

"I say let's kill her now," Erica said.

"You attacked my daughter," Scott said.

"And my son and Lydia's daughter. We should kill you," Isaac said.

Stiles had long since decided to kill Allison. Anyone who tries to kill his children are dead in the moment he got his claws on them. He was just about to voice his opinion when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Vick had stabbed him. He fell onto the ground, giving the hunters enough time to escape.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott and Isaac asked, rushing to his side.

"Why isn't he healing?" Cam asked, panicking.

"Wolf's bane," Stiles mumbled. He was in too much pain to keep himself awake, and started to slip into unconsciousness.

"Oh god," Hailey was mumbling, over and over.

Someone call Deaton!" Isaac snapped, tears falling down his face.

"Already on the phone," Erica said.

"C'mon Stiles, stay awake!" Scott pleaded.

"I love you guys," Stiles whispered. He closed his eyes, the last thing heard was his mates and sons screams.


End file.
